Catégorie:Campagne
Campaign Set on the stage of the Crystal War itself, this is the Allied Campaign. The overall campaign system is organized into four subdivisions: *Campaign Battles **Campaign Battles are the battles fought in the areas of Wings of the Goddess expansion. Each battle focuses on a zone, which can be controlled by an Allied Nation or the Beastmen. These battles take place during the time of the Crystal War. **To participate in these battles, you must have an Allied Tag issued to you by a Campaign Arbiter or the national field officer. Participants recieve rewards in the form of Allied Notes and experience points. *Campaign Operations **Campaign Operations are small-scale missions that take place through the areas involved in the Crystal War. **Campaign Operations reward Allied Notes and experience points. **According to the Bastok NPC Aurelius: :"Campaign operations, also known as Campaign Ops, is the term used for the long list of small-scale missions authorized by the Allied War Council in Jeuno. When an operation is successfully completed, the nation is rewarded with an increase in battle funding, paid for by the Repositorium--an international bank founded by the four nations of Mindartia and Quon, and located in Jeuno. To put it bluntly, the harder you work, the richer the Republic becomes. Now don't get the wrong idea. That money is for the Republican Legion, not for you to spend at the local pub. No, you'll be rewarded with Allied Notes, which can be used to purchase supplies and equipment. You'll also be allowed to participate in more sensitive operations." *Headhunting **In every area, players may run into free-spirit NPCs with ties to no nation. Such NPCs are known as "freelances." On such encounters you may be able to recruit these characters, enlisting them to temporarily serve the efforts of the Allied Forces. Freelances recruited in such a manner will not only participate directly in combat, but will also come to have an influence on the armies and countries which they serve under, and may even form their own ranks to lead in battle. *Tactical Assessment **All nations regularly carry out polls on the military policy of the day. The information gathered is used to discern various points of contention among military leaders and strategists, such as geographic locations for spearheading offensives, battle tactics for engaging specific enemies, etc. The results of these assessments are tallied on a weekly basis, with the prevalent opinions and views being implemented in the following week's military planning for campaign battles and Campaign Ops. Campaign Medals Evaluations are conducted on all participants of the Allied Campaign. Individual data is collected by the Allied War Council from various sources, such as Campaign Arbiters and the leaders of the armies in which the soldiers serve. This data is then used to determine whether or not a decoration is to be conducted. Some of the areas that are considered in this evaluation are performance in Campaign Operations, as well as valor shown during Campaign Battles. The more an individual is decorated, the more responsibility he or she will be given within the Allied Forces. And with more responsibility comes the promise of larger compensation in exchange for services. However, the prestige that accompanies the medals also carries with it a great weight. To maintain one's status, he or she must continue to exceed previous expectations. If a soldier fails to fulfill the duties that are required of all those who possess a certain medal, the the Allied War Council will be forced to confiscate that decoration. To put it simply, only those who fight with fervor and precision... only those who put the glory of the Allied Campaign above all else... will be allowed to reap the benefits that come with victory. *To earn a medal, a participant must earn a certain amount of Allied Notes during their Assessment period. *A new medal can be earned after a period of five real time days (exactly 120 hours). *Speak to the Assessment NPC in the allied national home city in order to earn a new medal. *If the Allied War Council determines the participant has not earned a new medal, but has made some effort towards a promotion, the participant can choose to continue the evaluation without losing progress made towards the next medal, or to end the evaluation and maintain current honors. **If No is chosen when prompted to "End the evaluation?", the participant can return later to complete the evaluation without having to wait another 5 days. **If Yes is chosen, the current medal's timer resets to 30 days, and all progress is lost towards the next medal. *If the Council has deemed the participant unworthy of the highest medal earned based on unsatisfactory efforts, they will request the medal be confiscated. As before, the participant can choose two options: **If No is chosen when prompted to give back the medal, the participant can return later to complete the evaluation without having to wait another 5 days. **If Yes is chosen, the highest medal is confiscated and the timer resets to 30 days. Medals only last for 30 days real life time. After this period they can decay to a lower level medal . If the medal runs out and is not renewed, the participant can no longer take part in Campaign. Medals Campaign Evaluation NPCs